1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sunlight direction sensor for detecting the direction of the sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various studies have recently been made to effectively utilize solar energy in various fields. Solar energy must be effectively collected to utilize it effectively. For this purpose, a solar energy collector device must follow the movement of the sun for optimal results.
Various sunlight direction sensors have been conventionally developed. However, they are not necessarily operated with high performance.